Again
by 0Kuro-chan0
Summary: De nuevo, de nuevo sus corazones laten por el otro, de nuevo sus miradas buscan encontrarse pero esta vez todo será diferente, esta vez ella necesitará su ayuda, esta vez no serán enemigos,sino aliados, esta vez será de verdad- Dorado y rojo fundiéndose en una mirada, una caricia por parte de él, un suspiro por parte de ella y un beso por parte de los dos, un amor que no se rendirá
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo….**_

*Tres años y medios después de la batalla contra Deep Blue*

Su respiración era demasiado agitada, el corte que se encontraba en el lado derecho de su vientre derramaba demasiada sangre. Miró hacía su alrededor y vio como aquellos seres que no pertenecían a su planeta capturaban a Hikari, una compañera suya, otra mutante como ella.

-Mew Ichigo, ¿qué te parece un trato? La vida de la chica conejo a cambio de la tuya- dijo aquel que parecía el líder.

-¡No! ¡Ichigo no!- suplicaba aquella rubia de largas orejas blancas mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón y precipitarse al vacío.

-Chicos, aguantadla bien…Tú decides gatita o dejas de resistirte o matamos a tu preciada camarada ,¿qué dices?

Ichigo como respuesta dejó caer su katana al suelo y miró a Hikari con una sonrisa, mientras esta intentaba escapar y ayudarla.

-Cierra los ojos- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que ese infierno comenzará, gritos, llantos y súplicas salían de los labios de la Mew conejo, mientras tanto la pelirroja solo aguantaba como podía el daño que sufría su cuerpo; arañazos, cortes,patadas,golpes…. Hasta que por fin su cuerpo dejó de funcionar y la dejaron tirada en medio del parque dándola por muerta, festejando su asesinato, lo último que Ichigo vio fue la mirada de súplica de Hikari y todo se volvió negro.

*Una hora después*

Hikari entraba por las puertas de la cafetería cargando el cuerpo casi sin vida de su líder, sus ojos caramelos se encontraron con unos dorados que miraban con terror a Ichigo.

-Ryou, auxilio, se está muriendo, se va…- el rubio mencionado cogió a su amiga y la cargó hacía el sótano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo?-le preguntaba Zakura a la chica conejo, mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente.

-V….veníamos hacía la cafetería porque Ryou nos había llamado para que viniéramos urgentemente y…y…unos cyniclones aparecieron de repente y nos atacaron, al principio todo iba bien, Ichigo podía con todos ellos y eso que eran unos diez, pero me capturaron y para evitar mi muerte ella se sacrificó, ellos solo querían matarla a ella- explico Hikari entre sollozos.

-¿Puedes describir a alguno?- preguntó un chico medianamente alto de ojos marrones que era abrazado por Pudding, ella lo reconoció como Taruto, uno de los cyniclones que habían intentado invadir la tierra hace cuatro años.

-Pelo largo hasta la cintura, recogido en una coleta baja de color azul y ojos negros, era muy alto.

Una vez que terminó la descripción del cyniclon, se dio cuenta de que aparte del equipo Mew Mew había cinco cyniclons más en la enstancia, miró con duda a Lettuce.

-Ellos habían venido ha avisarnos de que un ejército rebelde cyniclon quería matarnos a nosotras, pero por lo que vemos ha sido demasiado tarde.-explicó esta.

-Perdón por no haber podido avisar antes, yo soy Pie, el que esta al lado de Pudding es mi hermano menor Taruto, las dos chicas son nuestras hermanas Sakura y Kari…y falta Kisshu que está….- dijo mirando alrededor.

-Aquí, estaba en el sótano con Ryou, hemos metido a Ichigo en una incubadora.- dijo Kisshu mientras se sentaba en una silla- tiene demasiadas heridas, dos cortes muy profundos, cinco costillas rotas al igual que el húmero izquierdo y la tibia y peroné de su pierna derecha.-explicó.

-¿Una incubadora?- preguntó Sakura, la cual era portadora de una pelo verde igual que el de Kisshu y de unos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Es igual que nuestro meadpod, pero por lo que me ha contado el rubio solo cura las heridas de huesos y regenera la piel para que se cierren los cortes, pero el daño que han recibido sus músculos seguirá ahí cuando salga. Pie cuando puedas intenta ayudar a Ryou y a Keiichiro para que mejoren su incubadora- el mencionado se dirigió al sótano seguido de Ryou y Keiichiro.

-¿Entonces venís ha ayudarnos?- preguntó Saki, otro integran de las Mew Mew.

-No, venimos ha avisaros y ha llevaros con nosotros a nuestro planeta mientras exterminamos a los rebeldes- explicó Taruto.

-Ya que estos solo quieren matar a las Mew Mew que incapacitaron la principal misión de mis hermanos, a pesar de que tengamos nuestro propio planeta ellos piensan que la Tierra nos pertenece y que debe ser nuestra y quieren hacer pagar a aquellos que impidieron su reconquista, al igual que quieren matar a mis hermanos y a todos aquellos que los apoyen.-siguió Kari.

Todos las Mew Mew se miraron pensando lo mismo, hay un problema, el cual tiene nombre, Ichigo, ella no querrá dejar la Tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo I**_

*18 horas después*

Llevaba ya un buen rato despierta, estaba esperando que alguien se dignara a bajar y sacarla de ahí, pero conforme los minutos iban pasando su paciencia iba desapareciendo mientras que a la vez una ira incontrolable la iba invadiendo, respiró hondo y contó hasta diez antes de salir de la incubadora por la fuerza.

-Ryo, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que estar ahí dentro Ichigo?- preguntó una Hikari preocupada.

-Unas dieciséis horas, ya sabes que debido a sus genes animales se cura antes,¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es que ya lleva cerca de 19 horas ahí metida y…- su frase fue interrumpida por un sonoroso estruendo que llenó la cafetería.

Ryou palideció mientras que Keiichiro y las Mew Mew al completo sonreían, Zakuro les hizo una señal a los cyniclones para que se alejaran del lado del rubio, estos dudosos lo hicieron.

En menos de treinta segundos una Ichigo muy cabreada tenía a Ryou agarrado del cuello mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared, su cuerpo completamente empapado estaba formando un charco en sus pies, sus colmillos felinos superiores se encontraban alargados y asomaban por sus labios, mientras esta respiraba agitadamente, sus pupilas, entes redondas ahora tenían forma ovalada dándole un aspecto más peligroso y animal.

-Te lo advertí, te dije que si me volvías a meter en uno de esos cacharros te mataría, ¿ y tú que haces? ¡Me dejas ahí encerrada y encima llevó una hora esperando que alguien me deje salir!- apretó más la mano que envolvía el cuello del rubio, este a su vez iba cambiando el color de la cara por un color más azul.

-Ichigo, basta -pronunció Zakuro mientras agarraba a la felina suavemente por el hombro, le pelirroja soltó al rubio, este calló al suelo casi inconsciente. Ichigo se acuclilló delante del humano con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No olvides que solo eres un humano, no me desafíes si no quieres morir.

Una vez que se hubo levantado miró a su alrededor, lo primero que encontró fue la mirada de la chica conejo que la escaneaba de arriba abajo para comprobar su estado, Ichigo le sonrió dándole a entender que estaba bien, mientras se dirigía hacía Pudding, la cual estaba apunto de llorar, vio por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo algo dorado, miró a Mint con duda, pero antes de que esta respondiera apareció delante de Kari con sus garras preparadas para matar.

-Nos vemos en el infierno guapita.- dijo con burla, pero antes de que sus garras llegaran a la garganta de la rubia (Kari) una mano pálida la paró. Miró al portador de dicha extremidad y vio como Pie la miraba con seriedad, de un salto se colocó delante de Hikari, agazapó levemente su cuerpo y preparó sus colmillos y garras para la batalla.

-Mew Ichigo, no venimos a pelear, sino ha ayudar, solo queremos devolveros el favor que nos hicisteis al darnos el Mew Aqua- explicó el ojinegro.

Miró a Zakuro mientras movía su cabeza hacía un lado, dicha acción hizo que el corazón de Kisshu saltara, la Mew zorro asintió lentamente, aún tensa se colocó de pie e hizo que su cuerpo volviera a su forma humana.

-¿Qué….?- movió su cabeza frenéticamente mientras intentaba aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Por qué no te preparo un buen baño y luego contestamos a tus preguntas?-sugirió un Masaya sonriente, la mew gata aceptó su propuesta, pero al girarse para subir las escaleras, lo vio.

Vio a un Kisshu muy cambiado, un Kisshu mucho más alto, más…, un Kisshu que dejó su cuerpo adolescente para volverse un hombre. La ropa que antes le quedaba grande fue cambiada por unos pantalones negros largos y una camiseta de manga corta ajustada, sus típicas vendas rojas aún se encontraban en sus brazos y sus pies fueron tapados por unas botas militares, también negras.

Siguió su recorrido hasta que llegó a su cara, su pelo seguía igual que siempre, sus facciones eran más varoniles y sus ojos dorados aunque igual de juguetones ahora portaban mayor seriedad.

Sin decir nada Ichigo siguió a Masaya por las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Sakura.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, todos menos Kisshu, que sonreía con diversión.

Un rato después Masaya bajó.

-Ya se lo he contado todo, esta en la bañera, le he dicho que si seguimos aquí la Tierra estará en peligro y que si nos vamos será mejor, me ha dicho que le deje un rato para pensar.

-¿Pero tú que crees que vaya ha hacer?- preguntó Mint.

-Ya sabes como es, del tirón me dijo que no, pero ya sabe que la Tierra corre peligro, entonces supongo que dirá que sí.

-¡Ah! Kisshu, para tu información Ichigo esta libre, nosotros no tenemos nada- explicó Masaya.

-Me da igual si sois algo o no, no va a volver a la Tierra, será mía.-prometió Kisshu, pero esta vez con una seriedad impropia en él.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo II.**_

Su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado de agua y cubierto espuma, su cabeza aún era martilleada por un mismo pensamiento _"está aquí"_ , suspiró fuertemente, su mente tenía que procesar mucha información, tenía que tomar una decisión en el menor tiempo posible, y ella, no estaba preparada para eso.

Suspiró, no quería irse a ningún lado, muchos menos a otro planeta, pero si de eso dependía la seguridad de la Tierra, no tenia otra opción, se levantó y observó su cuerpo, sus brazos adornados con algunas cicatrices, sus uñas largas y perfectamente pintadas de negro, su pecho y vientre, este último también iba acompañado de dos cicatrices, una a cada lado del mismo, las dos de la misma longitud, sus muslos torneados por culpa del constante ejercicio. Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos, aquellos que le recordaban su inhumanidad se encontraban camuflados de color chocolate, sus pestañas largas, sus labios gruesos color cereza, su pelo rojo el cuál antes era corto ahora había crecido llegándole a las caderas y estaba cortado de una forma irregular dándole un aire salvaje. Abrió su boca y vio sus colmillos con dolor, apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, deseando que todo fuese una mentira, pero por desgracia todo era verdad.

Se encaminó hacía un armario que contenía ropa de repuesto, unos leggins negros, unas botas militares también negras, una camiseta con las mangas cortadas que le llegaba dos dedos por encima del ombligo, del mismo color que la ropa anterior. Se volvió a dirigir hacía el cuarto de baño, se pintó los labios de rojo oscuro mate, se puso rímel y eyeliner, se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, y entonces sonrió, estaba preparada para enfrentar la realidad.

* * *

La vio, vio como bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa altanera, como su cola se balanceaba de lado a lado, como sus ojos chocolate buscaban algo por la habitación, y entonces las vio, vio sus cicatrices y frunció el ceño, algo no le cuadraba.

Ichigo se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraban Zakuro y Hikari hablando animadamente, en el momento que los ojos de Hikari vieron a la Mew gata saltó de su silla para abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Ichigo!- gritó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo, una pastilla para el dolor o algo? ¿Quieres comer? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres…

-Hikari, tranquila estoy bien, no necesito nada, pero en cuanto a comer….- miró a Keiichiro con ojitos mientras parpadeaba repetidamente, este asintió y se encaminó a la cocina.

-Estarás bien si mantienes reposo, tus huesos estarán curados pero tus músculos no, así que nada de esfuerzo en varios días- replicó Masaya, Ichigo como respuesta lo fulminó con la mirada.

La pelirroja vio a la rubia que había atacado antes, hizo contacto visual con ella, Kari tragó saliva sonoramente, Ichigo sonrío con diversión.

-Siento lo de antes, no sabia de nuestra actual situación- explicó sin abandonar esa sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que una mirada sería adornaba sus ojos.

-No pasa nada, es normal, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Oye vieja, ¿tú no creces?- le preguntó Tart a Ichigo.

-¿Cómo?- un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo derecho de la pelirroja, la cuál intentaba asesinar a Tart con la mirada.

-Eso, es que veo que todos crecen, pero tu altura es la misma, ¡Ah! Ya sé, debe ser por la edad,¿ verdad vieja?- el tic de la chica gata empeoró, miró a Tart con diversión y este palideció.

El aire alrededor del cyniclon empezó a ondular, pero antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera, Ichigo apareció detrás de él y agarro una de sus orejas.

-¡Auch! Esp..pera, no es para tanto..auch, suelt auch, para.

-¿Qué decías?-preguntó Ichigo con burla.

-Que me alegro de verte de nuevo-respondió Tart, la pelirroja lo soltó feliz.

-Eso creía enano.

-Ichigo,¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Lettuce.

-Si la Tierra corre peligro nuestro deber es defenderla y cuidarla, si lo mejor es que nos vayamos, nos iremos, pero no todos. Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding, Masaya y Ryou, nos iremos nosotros solos, no podemos dejar al planeta solo. Hikaru en mi ausencia tu ocuparás mi lugar, serás la nueva líder Mew Mew, así que Hinata, Momo, Alice, Megu, Rin y Sango, cumpliréis sus ordenes como si fueran las mias, Keiichiro se quedará por si necesitas algo, mientras no estemos os ocupareis de cuidar al planeta y de mantener nuestro departamento impecable, ya sabéis donde están las armas y en caso de emergencia tenéis el comunicador. Hikaru, confió en ti- terminó de decir Ichigo con una sonrisa, la última mencionada sonrío con alegría.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Pudding, la cual estaba agarrada a Tart.

-¿Habéis preparado las maletas y todo?-cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo, ropa, móviles, ordenadores, "juguetes"….-contestó Mint.

-Está bien, pues como algo y nos vamos.

* * *

Observaba como Ichigo era abrazada por las Mew Mew que se quedarían en la Tierra, unas lloraban y otras intentaban aguantar las lágrimas inútilmente, una vez que se despidieron la Mew líder subió a la nave.

-¿Vamos?- Le preguntó Lettuce.

Ichigo suspiró tristemente mientras miraba por la ventana a las que se quedaban en la Tierra, giró su cabeza y miró a la peliverde, una mirada decidida surcó sus ojos.

-Vamos.

 **Un capítulo corto, pero al fin y al cabo un capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap¡**

 **PD:** _ **Dayome-chan Dragneel**_ **, tranquila no pienso dejar este fic, gracias por apoyarme y por leerme, espero que te guste este cap, besos¡**


End file.
